


family matters.

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, polyspace fankids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: nebula makes a visit.
Kudos: 4





	family matters.

The temporary hair hair dye is going to be a bitch to wash out, Nebula realizes. It’s too late at that point, though- the red-brown dye has already been applied, the clothes she normally wears when she visits her family are on, and she’s got bright blue contacts in. 

_God,_ her eyes itch. They’re going to be ridiculously irritated, but she pushes all thoughts of her appearance and future makeup tutorials out of her head for the time being, because she is on a _mission_ and she needs to act like it. 

She checks into the prison, submits to the scanners and everything to make sure she’s not doing anything illegal (which she _hates)_ and then finally, _finally_ she is led to the glass visiting partition and told to wait there. 

It’s been months at this point since she’s seen any of her family, because she’s been going on this planetary tour thing, so it really sucks that _this_ is her first reunion with one of them.

She waits, tapping her fingers along the counter impatiently, for what seems like an eternity, before they appear. 

Americato is grinning wickedly, smirking at the guards and at theirself, all the way up until they see Nebula. Their expression falters, turns confused and then surprised, and holy _shit,_ that hurts more than Nebula thought it would. 

Does her little sibling _honestly_ not think Nebula would come to help them out of trouble? Does Americato really think that little of her?

She doesn’t have much time to think about that though, because her siblings yellow eyes are narrowing as she picks up the phone. And then Americato picks up the phone on their end, pitching their voice far louder than Nebula knows it normally is-

“Well, if it isn’t the great _Nebula Goodspeed!”_

“Keep your voice _down.”_ Nebula snaps, glancing around nervously. Satisfied that no one is actually looking at her, she turns to face Americato again, who’s smirking again. 

“Didn’t think you’d deign to visit the likes of little old me,” They say, and Nebula bites her lip hard. She’s not sure whether Americato is genuinely upset or if they’re mocking, and she doesn’t know if she wants to open _that_ particular can of worms. 

“I’m not visiting.” She answers sternly. “Look, I can pull some strings, I’ll get you out of this without any fuss.”

Americto leans forward, a knowing glint in their eye as they speak into the reciever.

“Why? Don’t want your weird, unconventional family getting pulled into the limelight? Too ashamed of us?”

Nebula sputters, scowls- she’s _told_ Americato time and time again that she’s not ashamed of her family; she’s just seen celebrities get torn to shreds over so much less than polyamorous parents and a family life filled with criminal activity. And if she’s scared of how much shit the tabloids will give _her,_ how will they frame her actual family?

“Maybe I just don’t like seeing my little sibling in _prison._ ” She says. “Did you ever think of that?”

“I did.” Americato says in a conceding tone. “But then I looked at the hair dye and the contacts and I thought, _nah, she’s scared of getting found out._ Still. Some more.”

“Can we have this conversation _after_ I get you out of prison?” Nebula asks, and tries not to wince. She hates how pleading her voice sounds. 

“Yup.” Americato says, popping the _p._ “You probably wanna be quick about it though, I think my ride will be here in a few hours.”

She’s horrified. How could she have forgotten why her life was like this??

“Mer, you _didn’t.”_

Her sibling’s grin is bright and happy, full of mischief. It brings an unexpected ache to Nebula’s chest.

  
“Our grandma has escaped from this prison like _four_ times for different things.” They say, kicking back and propping their feet up. “And I have a race to finish. So yeah, I _did_.”


End file.
